Love Lockdown
by dancercofd
Summary: Arizona flirts with another woman and must accept the consequences.


April waltzed over toward her attending for the day, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Dr. Robbins! I'm glad I found you. I just got Timmy's x-rays and it looks like the tumor is gone! Can we tell his family yet?" she begged excitedly, thrusting the folder of x-rays at the blonde.

Arizona held each slide up to the light to confirm April's prognosis, squinting at the area where the 6 year old's cancer had lain a few months before. She smiled and handed the stack back to the shorter brunette woman. She laid a hand on Kepner's shoulder, nodding and giggling about the positive news. April, in an overly excited moment, squealed and hugged her attending tighter than intended. She quickly pulled away and ran toward the young boy's room looking forward to finally delivering a good update to the family. Arizona smiled to herself, sharing in the excitement of her young intern. Callie watched from the other side of the nurse's station, a scone in hand for her girlfriend. They had only been together a few months, but she felt a possessive nature over the smaller woman. Arizona was _hers_. Arizona was not allowed to touch the young woman's shoulder. And April Kepner was definitely not allowed to hug Arizona like that. Callie tried to reason with herself that Arizona was just happy about the diagnosis, but she felt a strong pang of jealousy pulling at her stomach. She glared and threw the scone in the trashcan nearest her looking for a distraction.

Callie approached the peds ward again a few hours later, spying on Arizona and her eager intern. April was bouncing up and down on her toes, likely getting overly excited about another happy child. Arizona ran her hand down April's arm this time, grabbing her hand and giving it a quick squeeze. April responded, astoundingly, with a kiss to the cheek. Arizona's face turned bright red as she spun around to make sure nobody else had seen the gesture. Callie ducked behind a door to duck out of view. She curled her hands into fists, her knuckles turning bright white with anger. Arizona was going to learn a strict lesson.

Callie sent her girlfriend the text just as Arizona's shift was ending.

_On call room, 5__th__ floor, 2 minutes. Get your cute ass over here;)_

Arizona's cheeks burned momentarily before she tucked her phone into her jeans pocket. She was already changed to head home, but knew that when Callie called, it was worth it to respond. Arizona cracked the door, making sure she had the right one. She saw Callie lying on the bed, seemingly asleep. She smiled and slipped in silently, shutting the door behind her. She laid her purse on the floor and snuggled into her girlfriend. Callie's arms naturally snaked around Arizona pulling her closer. The blonde smiled to herself, loving how they fit so well.

Callie's grip tightened suddenly and Arizona felt hot breath on her ear.

"Dr. Robbins, is there anything you'd like to tell me about your day?" the brunette whispered menacingly. Arizona's breath hitched and her thighs tightened. She and Callie hadn't experimented with anything incredibly out of ordinary in bed yet, so she hadn't told her lover how much threats turned her on.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Calliope," she responded, reviewing her day and trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"How is April Kepner today? Are her lips soft enough?" Callie asked, squeezing Arizona tighter, restraining her harshly.

Arizona gasped, wondering how Callie had heard about the kiss.

"Oh yeah, I saw everything. I saw how she hugged you, kissed you. I saw how you touched her. Arizona, there's something you should know about me," she spat, one hand clawing the blonde's oxford shirt up her stomach. Her pale skin turned red under the Latina's nails. Arizona whimpered, feeling heat spread through her.

"I take my relationships very seriously. If we're exclusive, then I don't want to see you being touched by someone else. Arizona, what you have to understand is this: you are my property. You don't get to be kissed by other women, no matter how straight they may be. You belong to me and I'm going to make sure you don't forget it."

Callie flipped Arizona onto her back, quickly mounting her girlfriend. Arizona felt her stomach muscles clench. She was so turned on by the brunette's force. Powerful hands literally tore her shirt off. Arizona scoffed, receiving a slight choke from Callie in response.

"This is payback," she husked, her dark hair falling like a curtain around her love's face. She pressed her lips forcefully against Arizona's, grinding her hips down in the process. The blonde writhed beneath her, silently begging.

"You're going to get what you deserve," she whispered, biting down hard on the smaller woman's chest. She clawed her hands up and down the pale stomach, finally pressing both hands down on her breasts. She ground her hands around the perfect chest beneath her, making sure her fingerprints would bruise. She dragged her body downward, unbuttoning tight jeans in the process and gliding her tongue down the blonde's body. She bit down hard on either hip bone, simultaneously pulling the jeans off and throwing them on the floor. She wanted Arizona to be marked as a reminder of the woman who really loved her.

The blonde's arousal filled her nose, making her mouth water. She pressed her mouth against the thin pink thong that stood between her and the fantastic taste of her girlfriend. She slid the fabric to the side with her mouth, running her tongue upward toward Arizona's clit. Arizona yelped as Callie swirled her tongue harshly. Her hips thrusted forward toward Callie's face as she quickly received two fingers inside her. Callie ground her fingers deep into Arizona, her tongue continuing to roll circles around her sensitive spot. Arizona came quickly, as Callie expected, but she didn't get a break. Callie continued her motions building the blonde up for a second time. She pulled her fingers out, shoving her tongue inside her girlfriend and pressing her thumb into her clit. Arizona exploded again, Callie loving how she tasted. The brunette carried on her motions and forced the blonde to orgasm twice more before giving her a break.

The orthopedic surgeon slid back up her girlfriend's body, pressing her tongue inside the exhausted woman's mouth, forcing her to taste herself.

"You do not flirt with other women," Callie commanded.

Arizona nodded weakly, her heart still pounding. Callie smiled down at her and kissed her lips lightly.

Jumping quickly off the bed and licking her lips again, she flitted over to the door. Arizona scoffed from the bed.

"Just gonna fuck me and leave me then? I don't even get to apologize?"

Callie winked and pulled the door open slightly, ducking out quickly.

"Save it for later," she squealed, leaving Arizona to her recovery.


End file.
